


Incorrect quotes (I'll take fandom requests)

by NotAnAndroid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAnAndroid/pseuds/NotAnAndroid
Summary: Incorrect quotes for any fandoms. Can't wait to see the amount of tags on this fic in the future...
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Ted Nivison, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm doing an incorrect quotes book to keep together all the quotes I find! If you have any requests, tell me the fandom and I'll reply if I know it or not then get started of I do! Hope everyone enjoys!


	2. Dream smp (and Ted because fuck you I can do what I want)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: swearing and references to gore. Have fun :)

Schlatt, at one of Charlie's puns: That's not funny.  
Ted, trying to not upset Charlie: I thought it was funny.  
Schlatt: You don't count. You started laughing in the middle of a funeral because you started thinking of a meme you saw on Facebook.

Tubbo: You think you're smarter than everyone else.  
Tommy: I don't think I'm smarter than everyone else. I know I am.

Quackity: How much did you spend on this date?  
Schlatt: $1400. But all of it's on credit cards, so it's like $5 a month for the next 2,000 years.

Dream, when SapNap and Karl start dating Quackity: I find it very unseemly of Quackity to start dating again. Isn't the customary period of mourning 10 years?  
George: Die. Let's find out.

Literally anyone: Question. When they shot Bambi's mother, did you find that a sad moment...at all?  
Schlatt: I'm sure she's mounted on a nice wall in a fine home somewhere.

Philza: *Locks Tommy in the car.* Act like a child, get treated like a child.  
Tubbo: What? Isn't it illegal to leave a child locked in a car?

Quackity: How do tall people possibly sleep at night when the blanket can't possibly cover you?  
Schlatt: Quackity, it's four o'clock in the morning.  
Quackity: So, you can't sleep, huh? Is it because of the blanket?

Tommy: Who the fuck--  
Bad: Language!  
Tommy: Whom the fuck--  
Bad: No.

Skeppy, texting Bad: A theif.  
Bad: Thief?  
Skeppy: Theif.  
Bad: I before E except after C.  
Skeppy: Thceif.  
Bad: No.

*Watching a horror movie.*  
Quackity: Are you scared?  
Schlatt: In this economy who wouldn't be.

[Robber pulls a gun and says “gimme all your money!”]  
Quackity: Noooo don’t shoot me haha you’re so sexy  
Charlie, already crying: [throws their silver money clip and sprints off]  
Bad, who is also being forced to hang out with the rest of them: pwease don't shoot,,  
Schlatt pulling out their own gun: On The Contrary.

Schlatt: I was born for politics. I have great hair and I love lying.

Schlatt: I learned some very valuable lessons from this.  
Quackity: I’m guessing they are all horrible distortions on the lessons you actually should’ve taken away.  
Schlatt: Death isn’t real, and I’m basically God.

Schlatt: You're the love of my life and my best friend, I would do anything for you.  
Quackity: I want you to eat three meals a day and have a decent sleep schedule.  
Schlatt: Absolutely not.

Schlatt: Why are you on the floor?  
Ted: I'm depressed.  
Ted: Also I was stabbed, can you get Charlie, please.

Schlatt: If I die, my funeral is going to be the biggest party ever and you’re all invited  
Ted: If?  
Charlie: Great, the only party I’ve ever been invited to and they might not even die.

Schlatt: Who thinks I can fit 15 marshmallows in my mouth?  
Ted: You’re a hazard to society

Schlatt, holding a python: Guys I impulsively bought a snake, what do I name him  
Ted: You did WHAT–  
Charlie: William Snakepeare

Schlatt: Ted, keep an eye on Charlie today. They're going to say something to the wrong person and get punched.  
Ted: Sure, I’d love to see Charlie get punched.  
Schlatt: Try again.  
Ted, sighing: I will stop Charlie from getting punched.

Philza: Can I be frank with you guys?  
Wilbur: Sure, but I don’t see how changing your name is gonna help.  
Tommy: Can I still be Tommy?  
Tubbo: Shh, let Frank speak.

Philza, setting down a card: Ace of spades  
Wilbur, pulling out an Uno card: +4  
Tommy, pulling out a Pokémon card: Jolteon, I choose you  
Tubbo, trembling: What are we playing

Dream: I told George their ears flush when they lie.  
Sapnap: Why?  
Dream: Look.  
Dream: Hey George! Do you love us?  
George, covering their ears: No.  
Sapnap:

Dream: We need to get through this locked door. George, give me your credit card.  
George: Here.  
Dream, pocketing it: Thanks. Sapnap, kick down the door.

Dream: Hey George,  
George: Yes?  
Dream: Can a person breathe inside a washing machine while it’s on?  
George:  
George: Where’s Sapnap?

Bad: Violence isn't the answer.  
Skeppy: You’re right.  
Bad: *sighs in relief*  
Skeppy: Violence is the question.  
Bad: What?  
Skeppy, bolting away: And the answer is yes.  
Bad, running after them: NO-

Bad: Let’s watch Sharkboy and Lavagirl.  
Skeppy: Okay.  
Bad: And make out during the scary parts.  
Skeppy: Th-  
Skeppy: The scary parts.  
Skeppy: Of Sharkboy and Lavagirl.

Bad: Skeppy was banned from the chicken shack, so we had to go out of town to get some.  
Skeppy: Well, they shouldn’t say “all you can eat” if they don’t mean it.  
Bad: Skeppy, you ate a chair.


End file.
